Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method to securely control a remote operation.
Relevant Background
When many different security requirements are required for a computing device, it is common place today that many different security solutions are implemented by a chip that consumes a large amount of chip space, are very complex, and are not unified in implementation.
For small computing devices (e.g., Internet of Thing (IoT) devices), lightweight, low cost security solutions that have maximized sets of security features and simple operations, that provide unified implementations, and that consume a very efficient amount of chip space, are desirable.